kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-166
Summary Leez asks Yuta why he is here, but he does not respond. She adds that she is glad to see him one last time, and asks him why he is using his eyes since they are preventing her from doing anything. Yuta responds by stepping on Leez's cloak, causing her to trip. He recalls Sagara ordering him to let no one pass and disturb her. She adds that he should just do like he always does—eat them all. Leez nervously asks him if this means he wants the Hide of Bondage back, noting that she has no idea what it is used for, but she kept it because he left it for her. To her surprise, Yuta suddenly leans in to kiss her. She tells him to wait but he continues anyway. Asha watches them from a distance with her Hunter's Eyes. Yuta gags in disgust. Leez says that she told him to wait because she knew he disliked the taste of the herbal ingredients in her makeup. He growls angrily and leaps at her. Leez stops him with the flat side of the Sword of Return, which strikes Yuta in the face, stopping him in his tracks before he collapses to the ground. Leez apologizes and reminds him that this was not their first kiss so he should not be so angry. She wonders to herself if eating herbs makes Yuta violent. She assures him that she would rather not part like this, and asks him to turn off his eyes so that she can use the bracelet. Yuta does not respond and seems to be stuck in a daze. Leez wonders if the sword has a special ability that caused something to go wrong with Yuta. Worriedly, she repeatedly calls Yuta's name hoping to bring him back to his senses. Within Yuta's subconscious, designed with the appearance of the sura realm, Yuta feels nauseous and his head hurts. He is surprised to see a young Jatayu, who should be dead, in front of him. Confused at being somewhere that resembles the sura realm, he recalls that he was just somewhere else trying to save someone, and recalls "Leez" falling off a cliff. Yuta understands that something is wrong, and demands to know who this fake Jatayu is and what she has done with Leez. When the impostor does not immediately reply, Yuta realizes that he must be under the effect of a transcendental affecting his mind because in reality he would not be so small. "Jatayu" sighs and tells Yuta to shut up. She says that the strike from the sword should not have brought him back to his senses, so her concentration must have been affected by her fighting elsewhere. Yuta realizes that the voice of "Jatayu" is much more mature than it should be—more like a 4th-stage rakshasa or above. "Jatayu" says that she can no longer concentrate here, and so decides to make things simple. Back in reality, "Yuta" comes to and Leez is relieved. She is surprised when Yuta is able to grab the hilt of the Sword of Return, remembering that nobody should be able to touch it except her. In a swift movement, Yuta takes away the sword and chokes Leez. In Yuta's subconscious, "Jatayu" wonders how Leez will stand her ground against a rakshasa with all her magic and transcendentals blocked and her weapon taken. Yuta starts to cry and begs her to stop hurting Leez, telling her that he should be the one she should torture instead. She replies that she is torturing him. Physical pain would be too light a punishment, and her revenge will only be accomplished when he experiences emotional pain as well. He must feel the loss of someone precious, just as she did. Currygom's comment Among both male and female characters, Yuta seems to cry the most. Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 14, 2015): * (thumbnail - sword grip): The Sword of Return can be held with both hands since the handle was designed that way. Leez usually uses it with just one hand. * (Yuta getting up close and personal): The reason why this isn't one of the three kisses I mentioned before (previously mentioned in her August 19, 2013 me2day as well as other places) is because he isn't trying to kiss her, but eat her... This doesn't count at all. * (Yuta blocked by the sword): Yuta is angry because he tasted herbs (which is what Leez thinks). Leez can crush 51 pine boards without wearing the bracelet. Along with that strength, she is also wielding a god-class item. If he were a normal person, his face would've been crushed by the sword... * (Jatayu): This Jatayu is in her 2nd stage. Yuta, who is facing her, is in his 1st stage. 2nd-stage Yuta is mostly seen in the webtoon (Season 1 through early Season 2), and that's how he has appeared the most. 2-166 sword block.png|ouch, that really hurt 2-166 illusion revealed.png|girl, your voice is wrong 2-166 taking the sword.png|hey, don't take my sword 2-166 chokehold.png|gasp, why u do this Notes * It becomes obvious, at least to the webtoon readers, that "Jatayu"'s voice is really that of Samphati because of her yellow speech box. References